Thank You, Cronus
by sansarae.jones
Summary: Cronus' and Kankri's relationship has always been rocky. Cronus is an asshole, but that can't effect Kankri's feelings toward him, can it? Smut, Angst (I guess), CroKan, tw: occasional Japanese dialogue (use google translate idiot)


**A/N: I know I'm supposed to be workin on Cuts and Kisses but this was a request on Tumblr and I immediately got inspired. Hope you enjoy! :D**

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you just ran home from an argument with Cronus Ampora. You're so sick of his shit. Immediately after shutting the door you run to your laptop and log onto skype, calling up your friends. Horus and Damara are the first to answer, Porrim seemingly busy at the moment. One by one all of your screens turn on and your friends are immediately concerned by the look of your face.

"You okay Kranki? You look like shit." You growl. "Don't call me Kranki." Horus just lets out a low whistle. "Wow, so what happened today?" You sigh and begin to tell them the hours-long argument you and Cronus engaged in earlier. "I can't stand him anymore! He- he-" you break down and start sobbing. Horus sighs, "We'll be right over Kankri." They both sign off, Damara muttering something in Japanese before her screen goes black.

You sit on the floor sobbing for what seems like hours until you hear a knock at the door. You don't answer, your body shaking so hard you can't move from your living room. Before you realize the door had closed, an arm is around you and Horus is shooshing you. Damara walks up to you, sitting down across from you and taking your hand, using the other one to wipe your face.

You finally settle down, staying still and silent as Damara pops some Japanese comedy into your DVD Player. You sit there, Horus' arm still around you. After the movie is over, he turns to you, regarding you with a serious expression.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel Kankri?" You let out a painful gasp, "I- I can't he-" You stop when you feel more tears brimming in your eyes and Horus starts shooshing you again. "それは大丈夫Kankriだ、私は彼が嫌いなことができます知っているが、彼はまだあなたの友人です." You nod at Damara but it doesn't make you feel any better. After sitting on your carpet talking for a few hours, you all decide it wouldn't be smart to leave you alone right now and you show them to the spare rooms in your house.

You wake up to the sound of your alarm clock and set about getting ready for your day. It doesn't hit you what happened until your showering, and red tears mix with the water running down the drain. You stand under the jet-like shower faucet for what seems like an eternity before you decide to get on with your day. You pull on your signature red sweatshirt, the very one Cronus makes fun of all the time. You hug the cloth. Remembering every word he spat at you in an angry rage.

You walk to the kitchen to find Horus and Damara trying to make breakfast. Trying being the key word. The toast is so black and hard you could use it to write. The eggs- those are eggs right?- are full of bits of shells and it looks like Damara tried to throw in sushi. You walk between them and throw the attempt at food in the garbage, grabbing bacon, some more eggs, and a few slices of bread on your way back to the stove. "You guys can go find something to watch, I can cook." They seem hesitant at first but do as you say, leaving you alone in the kitchen.

The morning goes by rather uneventfully and you're almost glad. After a quick lunch, Damara and Horus leave, reminding you to skype them if you need anything and never be afraid to come over. You swear they act like parents sometimes. You settle back on your couch and watch some TV before drifting off.

You don't know what's going on, all you hear is someone yelling. As you become more coherent, you realize it's Cronus, he's yelling at you. Before you can even tell what's going on, you're apologizing and backing into a wall. You don't know what he's yelling about, but apologizing only makes him angrier. You instinctively put your hands up to guard your face and that sets him off. He lunges at you and punches you across the jaw, sending you to the floor. You feel tears in the corner of your eyes as he pins you down and beats you senseless. It's finally over and he's sitting on the floor a few feet away, glaring at you. You don't know why he doesn't just leave, but seeing him give you that look scares you. A lone tear rolls down your face and he gives you a look of disgust. " I fucking _hate _you."

You wake up, your face soaked with tears and clutching a couch pillow. "Fuck you." you mutter. You get up and head for the door, grabbing your coat and locking the door behind you. You don't know where you're going, but you let your feet guide you. You end up at Cronus' door and you're about to turn around and leave when you hear the door open and you freeze. Cronus is face-to-face with you, a scowl prominent on his face. "You going to stand out there all day or ya comin in?" You take a step forward and he moves aside, letting you in.

It's just like you remembered, if not dirtier. Clothes and food wrappers lay all over the floor and furniture, the room is dark and you can see the glare of the TV. You remember your dream and hunch over yourself, hugging your arms to yourself. Cronus pushes past you and sits on the couch. "So the fuck do ya want anyway?" He doesn't take his eyes off of the TV and suddenly you can't find your voice. "If you won't say anything, then get out, it's fuckin weird that you're staring at me you fag." He stresses the last word and you flinch.

"Fuck you."

He turns to you, an incredulous look on his face. "What did you say?" You straighten up, glaring down at him at his spot on the couch. "I said," you begin. "Fuck you! I am tired of dealing with your shit! You always fight me, call me names, make fun of me! Well I've had it! You think you can fuck with me but I'm here to tell you you can't! Not anymore! Fuck you!" You storm out of the house before Cronus can respond and run all the way back to your house. You slam the door behind you and go to your computer, bringing up skype.

Immediately your messager pings to show you you have 9 unread messages

Cronus AMPora: Kan

Cronus AMPora: Kankri

Cronus AMPora: Kankri I'm sorry

Cronus AMPora: Kan please ansvwer

Cronus AMPora: can vwe please talk about this

Cronus AMPora: look I knovw you're mad at me but please let me explain

Cronus AMPora: I didn't mean any of it I svwear

Cronus AMPora: please ansvwer

Cronus AMPora: I newver meant to hurt you Kan, I'm sorry

You scoff, still seething at Cronus for the years of torture and incredulous that he would choose now of all times to apologize.

Kranki Kankri: Why the fuck sh9uld I listen t9 y9u

Cronus AMPora: woah Kan that's triggering

Kranki Kankri: shut up

Kranki Kankri: what d9 y9u want

Cronus AMPora: I want to apologize

Kranki Kankri: fuck y9u

Cronus AMPora: woah man I don't swing that way

You slam your fist on your keyboard, wishing it was Cronus' face. You don't even realize you've clicked the call button until it's too late. Suddenly Cronus' face is filling your entire screen and you go into defensive mode. "Kan," He starts and just hearing your name sets you off. "Fuck you! I hate you! I- I-" He looks sad as he responds. "Kan, please. I'm sorry. Please listen." You shake your head and tears are brimming in your eyes. "Fuck you! You picked on me and made my life hell for _years! _Did you know I almost killed myself! I was in the hospital for a week because my lusus was afraid to let me go home! I thought we were friends! I- I- why the fuck are you so fucking- AUGH!" your tears spill over and you try to hide your face.

You hear Cronus sigh and look at the screen through blurred eyes. "Kan listen, I know your mad-"

"Of course I'm fucking mad! You fucking asshole! Leave me alone! Fuck you! I never want to hear from you again!"

Cronus sighs again, "Okay, if that's what ya want. I'm sorry Kan."

He hangs up and you're left in the middle of the living room breathing heavily, adrenaline pumping through you. You decide to call Horus and Damara to let them know what just happened.

It's been a few months since you ended your "friendship" with Cronus. You haven't heard from him since your big fight on skype, but you still insist on having one of your friends accompany you places so you're not alone. They don't seem to mind though, seeing as Cronus is apparently trying his best to not be in the same place as you for very long. It's helped you focus on your work, which is good. You've taken on working full time and it helps the day go by.

You've tried your best to avoid Cronus' friends. Luckily you know their usual hangouts so it's not that hard. While you're lost in your thoughts, Damara and Horus walk up behind you with smoothies. You jump when Damara calls your name and turn around, flashing a slightly irritated smile.

"Let me guess," Horus begins, "You were thinking about Cronus again?" You sigh and nod your head as he hands you your smoothie. "You need to forget him, or you're never going to move on."

"あなたに値する人愛するために誰かを見つけることができます。"

"Damara! That's so selfish!" Horus spins on his heels to face her and she shakes her head.

"**あなたに値する**人愛するために誰かを見つけることができます。"

Horus does a face palm. "Of course that's what you meant, my bad."

You don't even know if she's right. What if there _isn't _someone out there for you? You hardly deserve them if they exist; you were so harsh to Cronus. _Who cares, he was a fucking asshole. Fuck him. He needs to learn to be more polite and not trigger people. He needs to learn some tact. I feel sorry for anyone who has the pain-ridden, gut-wrenching, rage-blinding, suicide-triggering misfortune of meeting him. At least if Damara is a bitch no one can understand her, and Horus is too 'noble' for that. What made Cronus like this? They say powerful beings find hate when they have no room for love. Is he afraid? Afraid that he is different? I'm different, maybe that's why he hates me. But I..._

You are snapped out of your thoughts when Horus slaps you on the back, saying something about going to the movies. You let out a silent sigh and follow your friends. You never really cared for movies but anything that will take Cronus off of your mind is good on any day. You stretch and your back complains, reminding you that Horus doesn't know his strength.

You all get in his old Chevelle and take off to the nearest movie theatre, with you staring out the window the whole ride there.

~Raaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~

You follow behind Horus and watch unreceptive as Damara tries to buy tickets but has to let Horus, since the clerk didn't know Japanese. You enter the theatre just as the adds end and you sit between Horus and Damara. Not 15 minutes into the movie you figure out that you're watching a romance comedy. You groan, which earns you a rather loud shoosh from some old troll behind you and you lean back in your chair, staring at the ceiling. Anything would be better than this right now, even running into Cronus.

You abscond quickly from the theatre, ignoring the annoyed looks of the trolls you have to walk in front of. Once you're down the stairs, you run for the exit. You make it back out to the lobby and run for the door. Just as you're about to pass the booth out front, you crash into someone and you both hit the ground. The other troll swears as you help him up. He isn't that bad looking and he's a sea dweller. You kind of hope he isn't hemorascist as you take in his face and oh my god it's Cronus.

You back away quickly, scowling at him and crossing your arms. He looks up at you after fixing his leather jacket and you can see the surprise in his eyes. HE squares his shoulders, but he doesn't look you in the eyes.

"Hey Kan."

"Hello Cronus." You say as you look him over. He hasn't changed a bit.

"How- How've ya been?" He isn't facing you but you can see he's glancing at you from the corner of his eye.

"I've been perfectly fine without _you _in my life, thanks for asking." He takes a slight step back, looking hurt. You almost feel bad.

"Kan, I-"

"Fuck you, Cronus." You don't even look back as you walk back into the theatre.

~Raaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~

You "survive" through the movie, not saying a word to either of your friends the entire way home. You say a quick thanks to them over your shoulder as you lock yourself in your house, leaning against the door as they drive away. You feel a vice on your heart and stagger into your living room, sitting heavily on the couch as you curl in on yourself. You flick on the TV to drown out your cries as sobs shake your body.

A knock sounds from your front door and you jump. You stare silently at the door as tears continue to roll down your cheeks and you hear the knocking again.

"Kan? You there? Look, I'm sorry-"

"FUCK OF CRONUS!" You jump up and run to the kitchen, grabbing a kitchen knife out of the drawer and coming back to the living room.

"Kan! I-"

"IF YOU DON'T FUCKING LEAVE I'LL KILL MYSELF!"

You hear something hit the door and fall onto the couch. The banging continues and you draw your knees to your chest, holding the knife in front of you like a barricade. The door swings open, the handle and lock broken as the door slams into the wall and Cronus comes barreling in. He charges at you, and before you can think he takes the knife out of your hand, throwing it across the room and pulling you into a hug. You try to fight back, flailing your arms and punching his chest as you begin crying again.

He grips you tighter and you cry into his shoulder. He pets your hair, keeping you close as your rendered mute by the sobs wracking your body. When you finally gain some semblance of control, you try to look at him, tears still streaming down your face. "Why. Why now. After all this time, all you've put me through? Why? You fucking a-asshole!" Cronus cringes and tries to hug you again, but you push him away, leveling him with a stare.

"I... I'm sorry, Kan." He begins, " I never meant- I- I never meant for it to turn out like this. I-"

"Never meant- what the fuck! You obviously did! Or you wouldn't have treated me like shit! How could you! I loved you dammit! Fuck you!" The reality of your response hits you and you jump off the couch, backing away from Cronus, trying to reach the stairs.

"I- you- what? Did you mean that Kan?" He looks at you incredulously, and you can't read the hint of some other emotion in his features. He gets up, and you take a quick step back to further distance yourself. His hand comes up and you slap it away, "Stay away from me!" You scream at him. You're stuck in place as he walks over to you, cupping your face in his hands as he looks deep into your ruby red eyes. "I love you Kan." And just like that his lips are on yours, soft and smooth. You hesitate before kissing back, closing your eyes and leaning against him so you are flush against each other.

He moves his hands down to your waist and you thread your fingers in his hair. You rub the base of his horns and he moans into your mouth. His hand slips down under your pants and he ghosts over your entrance. You shiver and you can feel his chuckles reverberate through your skull. His hand moves around to your front and grips your length. You moan as his hand moves up and down, going faster and faster until you're panting, gripping his leather jacket to stay upright. His second hand comes down to snake under your shirt, running along your chest and around to your spine. You aren't even aware of his fingers dancing along your spine as you're caught in the red-hot pleasure of what he's currently doing to your front.

You take his mouth back in a kiss, and he bites your lip, asking for entrance. Within seconds you're fighting for dominance before Cronus is in your mouth, exploring every crevice with his hot tongue. Your hand goes under his shirt, your fingers dancing across his chest as you explore his body. Before you realize what you're doing you're both on the ground, Cronus on top of you undoing your pants. You freak out and try to bat his hands away, but he shooshes you and takes your mouth in another kiss, this one just as intimate.

Cronus sits you up, straddling you on his lap as your bulge curls around his fingers. You squirm as you feel his bulge move around under his pants and snicker in your head to yourself. You turn so you're facing him and undo his pants. He takes your hands and shakes his head. He pulls your pants down to your knees and you get the message. Your heart thunders in your chest, and you can hear your heartbeat in your ears. Are you ready for this? Are you okay with giving your virginity to him? You look at his face, patient, barely containing the lust you know is churning like a stormy ocean in his chest.

You steel yourself, pulling your pants off and throwing them off somewhere near the stairs. Cronus' eyes go wide but he understands, and in minutes he's all over you; pulling off your sweater, running his hands all along your chest. He bites your collarbone, kissing it and sucking on the skin harshly. You arch your back and he Moves to your shoulder, his hand snaking back to your bulge as you moan his name. He positions himself over you, and his bulge slicks over your nook.

You suck in a small breath, but he doesn't notice. He looks at you and you nod okay. He slowly enters you, and tears begin to prick your eyes. It's only then that you remember he forgot to prep you. You're still really tight and right now all you feel is pain. You try to hold your tears back as he slides the rest of the way in, and he gives you a moment to adjust. You shift your hips, trying to get used to the foreign feeling in your nook. You nod okay and he begins moving. At first slowly, but then he picks up a rhythm. You bring him down in a kiss and moan into his mouth, forcing your tongue in his mouth and exploring his crevices.

He breaks the kiss for air, panting, "Kan, I'm- I'm gonna..." With a shiver you feel a warmth explode inside you and Cronus falls beside you. You both sit there for a minute, trying to catch your breath. Finally, he pulls out of you. He glances at your bulge, and before you can say anything he takes it in his mouth. His mouth feels cool against your bulge and you keen. His tongue snakes around your bulge and his head bobs, making you writhe beneath him. You call his name as you come, and a small string of red is the only thing that links your bulge and his mouth. He licks it, making you shiver.

He moves back up to lay down next to you, wrapping an arm around your chest. "Thanks a lot, now I have to clean the carpet." Cronus grunts in response. "Shut up, you know you loved it." You smile, knowing he can't see it. He pulls you closer, and you snuggle against his chest. You both fall asleep on the carpet, naked and hugging each other.

"See Damara, I told you he was fine." Horus says with a smile on his face. Damara shields her eyes, holding a manicured hand in front of her face. "だから未開 ." Horus snickers, looking at your and Cronus' sleeping figures. "Not uncivilized, just in love. Let's let them be, they'll have a lot to talk about when they wake up." On the way out, Horus regards your doorknob. "Looks like he'll be calling me later. I wish Cronus would be more careful." Damara gently shuts the door on her way out, "Thank you, Cronus."

**A/N: Okay this was an anon request. Anyways, for Damara's last line, I have a headcanon that she _chooses _to speak Japanese/ Old Alternian/ Whatever and that she actually knows English perfectly. The others know this but figure it's just one of her eccentricities and leave it there. Anyways, hope you liked it! And message me on my tumblr if you have a request! **


End file.
